


It's Not...Broken?

by Xreds_ghostX



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Cuddles, F/F, Witches can purr, and she gets a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xreds_ghostX/pseuds/Xreds_ghostX
Summary: Amity's insecure about letting herself purr around Luzthats it thats the story
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	It's Not...Broken?

Finally. Finally after waiting so long, Amity had ended up confessing her feelings for Luz one way or the next. It was pretty interesting how it had happened, Amity was venting out to Willow about her feelings, Luz had overheard because she was looking for Willow after she had built and tested a massive slingshot with Gus for what reason, they never found out. 

Anyways back to the current time. Both had decided to have a sleepover in the Owl House, specifically after Amity had confessed she didn't feel like dealing with the twins' stupid antics. So, she had asked Luz if she could stay over, then forcing herself to ask the twins to cover for her while she was out. 

And so, they ended up relaxing in Luz's room, reading whatever copy of Good Witch Azura Luz had found somewhere in the room. Amity felt the strings of sleep tugging at her, slowly giving in. What she hadn't expected, was the little rumbling noises coming from her chest she didn't pay attention to because of how tired she was. They were quiet and 'bumpy' as she would explain it. What had snapped her out of her sleep trance was Luz's gasp, which she knew was an excited one from the tone. "Amity!! You can purr?", Luz smiled, holding Amity's face in her hands. 

Amity's focus was found as she had finally heard the weird sounding rumbles, snapping out of it and going silent. "Yea... sorry about that, they sound really broken don't they?". Luz looked at her like she was speaking a different language," What? No! They sound perfect and cute! Why would you think they sound broken?". 

Amity gulped," It's very frowned upon for witches of the 'upper class' to allow themselves to show such weakness or whatever. I haven't let myself relax around anyone since I was like, maybe seven? It's also a sign of trust and well I obviously trust you so...", she explained. 

"That's awful! It's not weakness, you're just relaxing is all. And if anyone needs to relax it's definitely you. Also, your parents suck so never listen to them again.", Luz huffed and pressed a kiss to Amity's forehead, making the witch turn a little red in the face. "Please continue doing it, it was really cute." 

The green haired witch felt a little nervous, yet she couldn't exactly put her finger on as why she was nervous. Laying her head back down on Luz's chest, said human continued reading. 

Within at least five minutes of reading, Amity felt the rumbles once again. it sounded so weird to her, the little hitches from her breathing that had messed with the sound. She glanced up to see Luz, the human having a little smile as she kept reading, almost from memory. Luz snaked her hand on top of Amity's head, undoing her small ponytail and letting her finger run through her hair. 

The action only caused Amity to relax more, once again feeling the tugs of sleep pulling her in. She checked her scroll before fully giving in, reading the number eleven and forty nine on the screen. She yawned, stretched, and gave into the calming sensation of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its so short but a) there wasn't much to this idea and b) im tired


End file.
